


Artwork for 'Citrus Hill' by elderwitty & squidgiepdx

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely too long ago, squidgiepdx bid on me in an auction and he's kindly allowed me to post the results to my journals. He selected artwork for the delightful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/12298">Citrus Hill 'Verse</a>. I had a great time searching for the best images to match the wonderful descriptions of Southern life.</p>
<p>I had a hard time deciding which scene to illustrate, so I went with a variety. :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'Citrus Hill' by elderwitty & squidgiepdx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts), [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126329) by [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



**Cover**

**Welcome to Citrus Hill, Florida**

**An Introduction to 'Bawled' Peanuts**

**The Best Place to Eat in Town**

**Skinny Dipping**

**No, John Doesn't Have a Foot Fetish**

**The Pembertons Watch the World Go By**

And finally, a few icons.

*  * 


End file.
